


Texting Gene

by ashestoashesfan2012



Category: Ashes to Ashes
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashestoashesfan2012/pseuds/ashestoashesfan2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex text's Gene when he is in a meeting and he can do nothing about it until he gets home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texting Gene

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Ashes to Ashes or Life on mars BBC and Kudos dose. I' am not making any money from this story. This is just for fun. This is UN beta'd so all mistakes are mine. In this the text message Alex sends Gene will be wrote in letter form. Because I do not like what text messages look like.

Texting Gene

Alex text's Gene when he is in a meeting and he can do nothing about it until he gets home. I don't own Ashes to Ashes or Life on mars BBC and Kudos dose. I' am not making any money from this story. This is just for fun. This is UN beta'd so all mistakes are mine. In this the text message Alex sends Gene will be wrote in letter form. Because I do not like what text messages look like.

Alex was sitting at home on a Friday, she had taking the day off to relax. But by two 'clock she was board so she decided to get out her phone and text Gene. Alex smile after she wrote out the text to send to him she knew that he was in the meeting with the Super and some other DCI's and some DI's Sam was one of them. She knew that when he read it that he could do nothing about until he got home she smiled as sent the text off.

In the meeting room at Fenchurch East Gene was sitting next to Sam at the end of the table when he phone buzz against his leg. He looked up to see if anyone was watching him then discreetly took his phone out. He saw that he had a text from Alex he opens the text to see what she wanted. Even those he was in a meeting he figures it might be important.

Gene

I'm sitting on our bed nude wishing you were here. I have been running my hands up and down my body for the last hour. Touching my breast and placing my hand between my legs touching myself. I fear if you do not come home soon I might just have to get out my vibrator and use it on myself. And you know what that does to me afterwards.

Love Alex

Gene let out a moan after he read her texts which cause all the people in the meeting to look at him.

"DCI Hunt is there a problem with the way I'm doing the meeting" asked Superintend Brandon.

"No sir I just remember some paper work that I forgot to turn for my daughter's school" said Gene.

"If that is all that it is then I would like to finishes this meeting' said Superintend Brandon.

"Oh and DCI Hunt one more thing try and remember next time to get everything done that has do with your family or personal life with your wife done before you come here so you're not disrupting the meeting next time" said Superintend Brandon as he resumed the meeting.

"I will sir you can bet on that" said Gene as Sam who had seen Alex's text message looked at him with a known smile.

Gene sat through the rest of the meeting thinking about all of the stuff he wanted to do Alex when he got home that night for her naughty little text that she sent him. After the meeting was over Gene went back to his office and called his mother to see if she could take Molly and Gene Jr for the night. She said that she and Evan could but they had a party that one of Evan's friends was hosting to go to the next day. Gene said that was fine and he picked both up the next day. After he hung up the phone Superintend Brandon came in to talk to him.

"Gene I want you to know that I know that your little outburst was not over forgetting to drop out off for your daughter, your wife texted you some dirty little message or she sent you a picture of herself didn't she" asked Superintend Brandon.

"She sent me a message but how did you know" asked Gene

"I saw you looking down plus me and the others heard your phone buzz "said Superintend Brandon .

"Again I'm sorry sir" said Gene.

"Don't worry about it first time it has ever happen plus you're not the only one who has a wife who does that mine does it to me to" said Superintend Brandon.

Gene and Superintend Brandon talk for a little while until he leaves to let Gene get back to work. Two hour later Gene left his office after he got some paper work done. Back at his and Alex's house Evan had picked up Molly and Gene Jr for the night. Alex smiled after they left known that Gene had arranged it after her text message to him that afternoon. She went upstairs to take a bath so that she was all ready for Gene when he came home. She went into her room and enters the bathroom and had turned on the water for her bath. She got the candles ready and all of her bath soap and salt ready to go in when she heard a noise she turned off the water to go see what it was.

When Alex had gone upstairs Gene had pulled in and hurried into the house. When he got in the house he could hear Alex in their room. He went upstairs and enter his room to hear Alex in the bathroom he hits the wall hard so that she would hear it. Alex came out of the bathroom immediately seeing Gene by the door. Quickly and silently, he swept toward her, capturing her in his powerful embrace.

"Gen..."

He pressed his lips to hers and slid his tongue deep into her mouth. She held him in her arms, sighing passionately into the kiss.

"Alex," he whispered.

"Gene," she sighed. "I wasn't expecting you home so soon."

He smiled at her. "Well Alex for some strange reason, I just couldn't seem to keep you out of my mind this afternoon."

"Oh, really Gene ?" she asked. "Pleasant thoughts I hope?"

"Very pleasant Alex," he said. "Just they came at a very inopportune moment"

She looked at Gene with a smile on her face.

"I was in my meeting with the Super and some DCI's and DI's this afternoon, when suddenly I got a very nice text's from you," he said.

Her smile grew big at the thought of what happen.

"Did you like what I texted you" asked Alex.

"Yes I did but it was very embarrassing to let out a moan in front the Super and the others in the meeting after I read it" said Gene.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Gene said Alex"

She turned around to go back to the bathroom so she could take her bath when he moved behind her, placing his hands on her waist, then leaned closer and pressed his lips to the side of her neck, sucking softly.

"Oh, Gene," she sighed, feeling her body beginning to respond.

He moved up and gently sucked at her earlobe while sliding a hand up under her shirt. Feeling her entire body shake, he brushed his tongue slowly along the edge of her ear.

"Oh, gods Gene," she groaned. "You are terrible."

He sucked her earlobe once more, while bringing one hand up to cup her tit through her bra. She leaned back against him, her breath growing short.

"Gene," she gasped.

He turned her around and kissed her forcefully, plunging his tongue into her mouth as their bodies dry humped each other, bringing passionate groans from both of them. As they broke their kiss, she looked up to see the hot passion and love in his eyes, matched fully by her own.

"Oh, gods!" she groaned.

He reached over and swung the door closed, unable to wait any longer, then grasped the waistband of her jean and pulled them down. Alex felt her insides on fire with longing for him as she removed his clothes. Her eyes ran over his naked form, stopping as usual on the engorged form of his aroused cock. Her pussy insides were hot and wet with her own passionate yearning, outweighed only by the power of her love for him.

He crouched in front of her, slipping his fingers into her panties, already soaked with her cum, and pulled them down. As he did so, she pulled off her blouse and tossed it aside. Leaning forward, he kissed her stomach, and then stood up, reaching around to unfasten her bra. She sighed as her swollen tits were freed from their confinement. Almost immediately, he lowered her onto the bed, bending over her and sucking her nipple. She gasped with delight as his lips pressed into her and his tongue swept over her. He moved up over her again, kissing her deeply and passionately.

"Alex," he sighed. "I love you so much.

"Gene," she whispered, just letting him feel the full force of her love through their link.

He kissed her once more, and then lowered himself between her spread legs. She gasped with delight as she felt his cock slide through her pussy lips, spreading her wide. She looked up into his eyes, seeing them blazing with passion. Just then, he thrust forward, burying his cock deep inside her.

"Oh, yes!" she groaned.

Their lips came together repeatedly as their bodies fell into a slow, steady rhythm, driving his cock in and out, in and out. She gasped softly with their every move. Her hand slid up across his back, tracing the contours of his muscles. He raised himself up on his arms, thrusting himself into her pussy more forcefully. Drawing back, he paused, and then pushed forward once more. He lowered himself over her again, kissing her repeatedly.

"Alex," he whispered, filled with a joy beyond words at being joined with this woman he loved.

"Gene," she gasped. "Oh, yes! Oh! Oh!"

She raised her hips to meet his next thrust, and tightened her inner muscles around his warm, throbbing cock as it slid deep inside her, filling her to such perfection. Luxuriating in the feel of her warm pussy, he held himself to his slow steady pace, feeling her respond.  
She gasped and groaned, trying to increase his pace even as she was steadily swept higher. Her soft cries grew more frantic as his cock continued to shift within her pussy, finally sending her soaring to orgasm.

"OHHHH, YYEESSS!" she cried.

He paused for a moment as her inner muscles clamped down on him tightly with the full force of climax, and then carefully resumed his motions. She slides her hands down and pressed her fingers into his ass. His pace was growing faster, plunging him deep inside her again and again melding their two bodies together as one.

She embraced him tightly with her arms and legs, urging him on as he drove into her pussy repeatedly. Their lips continued to come together, in between soft gasps of raw,hot passion and love. Each motion of his cock pushing into her carried her still higher into realms of pure ecstasy. As he kissed her, he could feel her pleasure, thrilled to know that he was giving such pleasure to the woman he loved.

He clung to her desperately even as they continued to move. His lips pressed to hers over and over, as he knew he could not live without her. She felt herself climbing toward another peak, even as his cock throbbed and pulsed within her pussy. As his dick moved across her tightly squeezing inner muscles, she was flooded with exquisite pleasure.

"Oh, yes! Gene! Oh! Oh, yes!" she gasped.

One more thrust, and his cock swelled within her pussy, sending her over the edge to climax, even as he reached his own peak, pouring his cum deep inside her pussy.

"GENE!" she cried.

"Alex," he sighed, still emptying himself into her pussy.

They lay there, simply reveling in the passion of their love for one another. He softly brushed his lips across her cheek. Finally, after several minutes, he eased himself out of her pussy.

"Gene," she sighed. "That was just beautiful... as always."

He nodded "incredibly beautiful just like you Alex."

She smiled and kissed him again. He lay beside her and they snuggled together happily. After about half an hour, they began to stir.  
"You know before you came home I was just getting ready for a bath "said Alex

"Sounds nice" said Gene

"The water is probably cold by now" said Alex

They continued to quietly snuggle for several minutes, before finally sitting up. They went into the bathroom where they enjoyed a nice bath. They get out of the tub a half hour later and reenter the bedroom. They place on their robes and go down stairs and get some dinner. After dinner they got into the living room and watch some TV. After an hour of watching TV Gene turns it off and turns to Alex.

"I was thinking about what we could do for the rest of the night bolly," he said.

She glanced down, seeing the growing form of his hard cock. "I guess you were Gene ," she said with a giggle.

"I think I need to do something about this, Gene" said Alex

"I was hoping you would, bolly," he replied.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply, their tongues dancing together slowly and passionately. She sighed happily as the familiar warmth swelled within her pussy. He moved slightly, still keeping his lips tightly pressed to hers, while sliding a hand up between her legs. She groaned as she felt his fingertip slide in through her pussy lips. He sat up, his hands quickly opening her robe.

She reached up and untied his robe, running a hand over his hard, erect cock. As her fingers caressed him, she again marveled at its exquisite beauty, knowing his wonderful dick, like the rest of him, had been crafted by the fates for her alone. He kissed her, then spread her robe open and fell upon her beautiful hot tits, kissing them repeatedly. She embraced him tightly, sighing with pure delight. He pressed his lips to her aroused nipple, sucking at it softly but firmly.

"Oh, Gene," she groaned.

He slid up and kissed her again, deeply and passionately, his tongue in a slow, lingering dance with hers.

"Alex," he sighed. "I love you so much."

"I love you, Gene. More than anything," she whispered.

He grinned at her, then took her hand and drew her to her feet. As they stood up, she let her robe drop to the floor, standing there naked in front of Gene.

"Can I interest you in some... dessert?" he asked.

"Oh, yes!" she said, her eyes sparkling as she slid his robe off. "I want a large helping of Gene Genie."

"I think we can arrange something, my love," he said.

They walked together back up stairs to the bedroom, switching off the lights as they went. She maneuvered him onto the bed, and then crouched down over him. Taking his cock in her hands, she began licking the tip. He groaned as her tongue swept slowly and sensuously over the engorged tip. His fingers clutched at the bed.

"Alex," he groaned.

She stroked his dick in her fingers, feeling his cock quiver at her touch, even as she continued to lovingly and passionately run her tongue over him. She kissed his tip, and then took it in her mouth. He sighed as he felt the warm, silky moistness of her mouth envelope him. His entire body trembled as she worked her magic on him. She rubbed her lips over the edge of his cock tip, sending sharp bursts of pleasure through him.

His soft gasps only further heightened her arousal. She thrilled to the feel of his cock quivering and throbbing against her lips and her tongue. Her insides were growing still hotter and wetter with longing to hold him there. She pulled away from his tip for a breath, looking up to see the passion and pleasure on his face. Love swelled still more in her heart as her eyes swept over his incredibly handsome form. She kissed his tip once more, and then moved up over him.

She bent down over him and kissed his nipple, pressing it between her lips, bringing a soft groan from him. He ran his hands through the soft, brown strands of her hair, as she slowly kissed her way up along his sternum. Her lips pressed against the base of his neck. She then moved up and kissed his lips. He embraced her firmly as her tongue slid over his lips.

She sat up, running her fingers over his chest. Her breath came in short gasps as her longing overwhelmed her. She positioned herself over his swollen cock, sighing with delight as she felt his tip beginning to spread open her pussy lips.

"Alex," he sighed.

She took in just his tip, rocking herself up and down on him. Waves of pleasure swept through her, fast eroding her self-control. He groaned passionately, and his hands slid up to take hold of her tits. Feeling her own passion sweeping her away, she plunged herself down on his cock, gasping with pure carnal delight as it spread her wide and filled her pussy to perfection.

He caressed her tits, stroking his fingertips over her nipples, as she pumped fast and hard on his throbbing cock. Her inner muscles clamped on him tightly as she took him deep within her warm pussy. She gasped with ecstasy as his cock filled her pussy up, sending intense waves of pleasure sweeping through her. Looking down into his face, she saw a love and passion to match her own, and felt again the intense joy of being made one with the man she loved.

"Oh, yes Gene!" she cried. "Oh! Oh, gods! Oh! Oh!"

She bent down over him and kissed him repeatedly. His hands pressed into her ass, his fingers softly squeezing as she continued to move, then swept up across her back. Holding her close, he kissed her lips, feeling his passion growing still stronger. She sat back up astride him, and he ran his hands around her small waist, then up to again take hold of her tits.

"Gene," she gasped, her head rolling back.

Fire coursed through her nerves, both from his fingers on her swollen, sensitive tits, and from his cock plunging deep into her pussy. Her entire body trembled as she pumped away still harder and faster, driving herself wild as she soared ever higher.

"Alex," he whispered. "I love you!"

"Oh, Gene... I love you... so much!"

He pushed up hard to meet her next thrust.

"Oh, gods!" she cried, her body trembling wildly above him.

He thrust up again, feeling a spasm building deep within himself and his cock beginning to swell.

"Oh, yes! Gene!" she gasped.

His swelling cock spread her still wider. In just a moment, as she slid down over him, she could feel his cock pulsing wildly as he poured his cum deep into her pussy. That same motion carried her away to a massive orgasm of her own.

"OH, YES Gene !" she cried, swept away in raw, uncontained ecstasy.

She rested her hands on his chest, still trembling there as her spasm faded and he continued to empty himself into her pussy. Finally, they began to go limp, and she lay down over him.

"Oh, Gene," she sighed. "That is soooo beautiful."

"Yes, it is," he agreed. "Just like you, my love."

She smiled, and then softly kissed him. Gene and Alex lay together quietly, his arms wrapped around her. She finally moved off of him, snuggling alongside. A few minutes later, he reached down and pulled the covers up over them.

"You make me so happy Gene," she said softly.

"And you make me happy, bolly," he replied, kissing her again.

She snuggled closer to him, resting her head on his chest, and sighing contentedly.

"There is just nothing like falling asleep after a night of hot passion with the man I love," she said.

"That certainly was fun," he agreed. "And I just love falling asleep with you here with me, my bolly."

She gently stroked her hand over his chest. He wrapped an arm over her, and they both drifted off to sleep. Happy that one simple text message could give them some much pleasure that they made love twice that evening.

The end


End file.
